Attack Potency
Destructive Capacity Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is normally the deciding factor of VS matches along with Speed. It is measured in units of energy. Attack Potency An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. We are aware that this technically violates the principle of conservation of energy, as it should logically disperse upon impact, but fiction generally tends to ignore this fact, so we overlook it as well. Also, kindly remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends upon the energy output of the attack, not the area of effect of the attack. Attack Potency Chart Explanation Standard sizes *'Moon level:' Earth's satellite Moon. *'Small Planet level:' Mercury. *'Planet level:' The Earth. *'Dwarf Star level:' Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). *'Small Star level:' VB 10. *'Star level:' The Sun. *'Large Star level:' Rigel The values for 4-B and above are obtained from here. The calculation assumes that the blast is omni-directional (spherical), as is generally the case in most fictional occurrences, and that the energy output is sufficient to destroy the entirety of the cosmic structure. *'Solar System level:' The star system known as the Solar System. *'Multi-Solar System level:' Instead of doubling the value of Solar System level, the distance between two such systems needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two solar systems was done, with the following assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Sun and the next closest star, the Alpha Centauri. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two solar systems at a realistic distance. *'Galaxy level:' The Milky Way galaxy. **Galaxies in fiction tend to be destroyed completely, not dissociated. Hence, it is far more logical to index a common occurrence of compete obliteration instead of an obscure one like dissociation. **We have a different interpretation regarding black holes. Simply put, we disagree with the premise of utilization of black holes for energy outputs, primarily because black holes rarely follow any scientific logic whatsoever. To know more, continue to read here. *'Multi-Galaxy level:' Instead of doubling the value of Galaxy level, the distance between two galaxies needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two galaxies was done with the assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Milky Way Galaxy and the next closest similar-sized galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both galaxies at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two galaxies at a realistic distance. *'Universe level:' Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead (The PSRJ0348+0432 was used as a base). Any greater finite number is also included within this tier, whereas countably infinite numbers are included under High Universe level. Omitted levels *'Small Moon level:' While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon level does not have Small Moon level due to the existence of Multi-Continent level. Simply put, the two intersect, and Multi-Continent level is far more common than Small Moon. *'Small Galaxy level:' Same reason as the one for Small Moon level, with the tier clashing with Multi-Solar System level instead. *'Large Galaxy level:' Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large Galaxy level" rating would not only be confusing, but also redundant. *'Higher Dimensional levels:' These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms '"+" symbol' Actuellement abusé à un degré extraordinaire sur le wiki, le symbole "+" ne devrait être utilisé que lorsque la puissance d'attaque a été calculée supérieure à la moyenne (moyenne arithmétique) du niveau d'énergie haut de gamme et du niveau d'énergie bas d'un étage. Exemple: La moyenne du niveau du grand bâtiment est: tonnes (extrémité basse) + 11 tonnes (extrémité haute) / 2 = 6,5 tonnes (moyenne arithmétique). Tous les niveaux d'énergie de 2 tonnes à 6,5 tonnes devraient être répertoriés comme niveau de bâtiment grand, tandis que tous les niveaux d'énergie de 6,5 tonnes à 11 tonnes devraient être répertoriés comme niveau de bâtiment grand +. 'Haute' Actuellement utilisé pour désigner haut de gamme d'un niveau particulier, il ne sera plus utilisé ici de cette manière. "Élevé" ne sera utilisé que si l'instance correspond au graphique d'activité d'attaque révisé. Exemple: Si un personnage se trouve dans la partie supérieure d'un niveau tel que le niveau du système solaire, ce caractère sera listé comme "niveau du système solaire +", pas "niveau du système solaire haut". 'Faible' Actuellement utilisé pour désigner le bas de gamme d'un niveau particulier, il ne sera plus utilisé ici de cette manière. "Bas" ne sera utilisé que si l'instance correspond au graphique d'activité d'attaque révisé. Exemple: Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'utilisation de "Low 7-A", car elle ne correspond pas au graphique d'activité d'attaque révisé. 'Au moins' Doit être utilisé pour désigner la limite inférieure d'un caractère, si la valeur exacte est indéterminée. 'Au plus' Doit être utilisé pour désigner la majuscule d'un personnage, si la valeur exacte est indéterminée. 'Probable' Devrait être utilisé pour lister une statistique hypothétique pour un personnage, mais non concluant en raison d'un manque de prouesses ou d'une échelle de puissance viable. La probabilité de ladite statistique hypothétique devrait être favorable. 'Peut-être' Devrait être utilisé pour lister une statistique hypothétique pour un personnage, mais non concluant en raison d'un manque de prouesses ou d'une échelle de puissance viable. La probabilité de cette statistique hypothétique devrait également être indéterminée. Category:PowerScaling